Mischief
by yodakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat
Summary: 3 little kids (Jason Todd, Koriand'r, Roy Harper) find themselves battling a 'dragon' to save the 'princess' (Richard Grayson) after their long journey home. Just a short sweet oneshot of the mischievous 3 that always find themselves in trouble. ONESHOT


"Run! Runrunrunrunrunrun!"

The stomping of 3 little feet complimented the ground in frantic beats.

"Roy! You're dropping the candy!" a small 7-year-old boy screeched. He had shaggy black hair with two white streaks on his bangs. He was wearing a black shirt with a yellow batman signal on it, blue shorts and black sketchers.

"So are you, Jason!" the 7-year-old boy named Roy Harper retorted to Jason Todd. His short red hair bristled slightly as the wind passed through. He had clear blue eyes and was dressed in a red jacket, blue jeans and white sneakers.

"He's behind us!" a young girl's, at the age of 8, voice gasped out. Her red fire like hair the reached her mid-back bounced each step she took. Her big emerald eyes scanned behind her. She was wearing a pink tank top with a purple skirt and purple flip fops that was decorated in yellow stars.

Each of these children held a small bundle of candies in their tiny hands.

"YOU KIDS! STOP! THIEVES!"

The children squealed and ran faster. They reached the end of the city and continued sprinting until they could see giant castle-like mansion on the horizon.

"Kori-" Roy breathed, "-Is he still behind us?" Kori Anders turned her head to see behind her. Relief washed over her when she did not see the man who had been pursuing them for the last 20 minutes of their running. She began to slow down her pace.

"No." she answered as her feet came to a slow stop. The two boys stopped their running and turned to the young girl who was bent over, hands on her knees as she struggled for air. Roy collapsed on the ground as his chest heaved up and down. Jason plopped down on the ground next to Roy as he too tried to even out his breathing back to a normal pace.

After spending a good 5 minutes catching their breath, Kori turned to Jason.

He looked at her wide eyed. "Where's the candy?" he blurted. Kori let out a melodic giggle and ordered the boys to close their eyes. They did as she wished and opened them when she ordered. To their surprise, the candy that was not there a moment ago, appeared.

"How?" Roy looked at her, bewildered. Kori winked.

"A magician never tells her secrets." she waggled her pointer finger at Roy. Roy rolled his blue eyes and addressed Jason.

"Why couldn't we have gotten Alfred to get us candy?"

"Because Alfred is with Bruce. I don't know where Bruce is." he shrugged and stuffed the candy that was in his hands in his pockets as he explained the situation of his adopted-father and butler. He knew it would have been easier to run with the candy in his pockets rather than not, but since they were caught they had to act quickly and did not have time to stuff their goodies somewhere safe.

"Richard is home, right?" Kori asked, a twinkle in her emerald orbs. Jason scrunched up his nose while Roy stuck out his tongue, disgusted.

"Ick, it's weird that you like my brother." Jason stated. "Besides, he can't like girls. Girls have cooties."

Kori glared at him and crossed her arms. "Richard said he didn't mind that I have cooties. But I don't have cooties. You two are such babies."

"Girls _so _have cooties." Roy grimaced as he decided to follow Jason and put his candy in his pockets.

"Why do you wanna see him anyways?" Jason began to walk towards the mansion with Roy and Kori in tow.

"Because. He's cute. And I got him his favorite candy." she smiled to herself and began to skip.

"I don't know what my brother sees in you." Jason stuck up his hands and sighed.

"All this girly stuff is gonna make me barf." Roy said. "Hmm.. last one to the castle has to kiss the princess!" and with that, he ran off. Kori and Jason both exchanged a quick glance before they sprinted off after him. The three of them referred to Jason's home as the castle, and with the castle, came a dragon and a princess. There was a king and queen of course, but they usually did not dwell on those details for long.

The dragon was named after the giant German Shepard Bruce owned that was named Robin. The princess, was Jason's 8-year-old step-brother, Richard Grayson. Needless to say, Richard was quiet confused when ever one of them would come home from doing god-knows-what and plant a big kiss on his cheeks. The king was obviously Bruce Wayne and the queen was his long time girlfriend named Selina Kyle. They also had a nickname for the life-long Butler, Alfred Pennyworth, he went by the trusty-steed named Estabon.

The 3 of them called themselves the Out Laws. Roy went by Robin Hood, Kori by Buttercup and Jason as Anakin. It was a little odd and some of the names didn't really reach their true personalities, but they enjoyed them.

Jason was the first to reach the tall gates that were the entrance of the mansion. Roy came up next and then a skipping Kori who had a small smirk on her lips. She brought a hand to her fore head and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Oh dear," she sang, "It looks like I am stuck kissing the princess. What ever shall I do?"

"Get a hold of yourself, Buttercup." Jason quipped as he walked over the bushes that covered the small hole digging under the fence. Roy crawled under, then Jason then Kori. Jason adjusted the bushes back to normal and made they made their way up the long patio that led to the grand doors of the mansion.

"Not many of the staff is here today, just a couple maids and the usual security." Jason informed.

"Sweet!" Roy smiled. "Hey, wanna play trucks after this?"

"Sure." he answered as they reached the doors. Without hesitation, they walked in. Closing the door behind them, they turned to face a mutant beast.

"DRAGON!" Roy screamed and rolled to the side. Kori leaped by the dragon as Jason looked for an escape.

"Anakin! Hurry!" Roy pressured. Jason looked back to the smiling beast in disgust. Drool slapped off the dragon's gums as it made a ferocious roar.

"Buttercup!" Roy grabbed Kori's attention and threw a small blue couch pillow from the decorative sofa that was the the side. He threw one towards Jason and held his own as Kori and him circled behind the beast.

"So you thought you could sneak up on us like that, did ya?" Jason taunted and fluffed his pillow. The dragon wagged its tail high and crouched down.

"RAAAH!" With a battle cry, the three attacked the monster. The pillows battered the sides of the dragon as its strong jaws snapped at the weaponry. The beast jumped high and smacked Kori on her side. Kori let out a strangled cry and clutched to her side. She let out a growl and brought up the pillow with one hands and brought it down to the beast's head.

But the beast was quicker.

The dragon jumped the side and lunged for Roy, who was just behind Kori. He bite Roy's leg and he lout out a broken whine. He fell to his knees, dropping the pillow and holding his right leg.

"Robin Hood!" Jason called as him and Kori bantered the dragon in endless strikes.

"G-go on... without.. me..." Roy gasped and fell on his side. He curled up in a ball and closed his eyes.

"ROBIN HOOD! NOOOOO!" The strikes became more powerful to the dragon after Roy's eyes closed shut.

"WE WILL AVENGE YOU!" Kori roared and slipped under the dragon's belly, giving it a powerful blow. At that moment, Richard appeared at the top of the stairs that were to the side of the room.

"Umm.. what are you guys doing?" he questioned.

"Princess! It's dangerous, leave!" Jason yelled as the dragon let out a deafening roar.

"Don't worry, we will protect you!" Kori called to Richard. Richard stood there, dazed, as his brother and crush battered this.. 'dragon'.. with small couch pillows. With a shake of his head, he walked down the stairs and watched in amusement.

"THIS IS THE END!" Jason bellowed as he and Kori brought down their pillows to the dragon's head in unison. The dragon let out a yelp and flew quickly from the room. With a quick victory high five between Jason and Kori, they dropped to Roy's side.

"Anakin!" Kori called and inspected the wound on Roy's leg.

"B-butterc-cup?" he whispered and opened his eyes.

"I.. I am s-sorry. T-to both... of... you.." Roy said, quieter than a whisper. The 3 surrounding Roy had to strain their ears just to hear him.

"No.. don't say that.." Kori whined.

"It.. it is but a flesh wound!" Jason joked. Kori shot him a 'now-is-not-the-time-for-your-jokes' look before she turned her attention back to Roy. Jason grabbed Roy's hand.

"Don't be an idiot, Robin Hood. Wake up." he pleaded.

"May.. the odds... b-be.. ever.. in..in y-y-your.. favor..." Roy gasped and clutched at his heart before he sank back to the ground, ever to move again.

Jason glared at him. "Really, Roy? Hunger Games? I thought Connor said that was too old for you." Roy's eyes snapped opened as he looked at Jason. He sat up straight and crossed his arms.

"Aw come on, I did so good!" Roy seethed. "And, so? Connor doesn't have to know." Jason rolled her eyes and Kori smacked him on the head. He muttered an 'ow' as he rubbed at his forehead.

Kori turned to Richard, a big smile on her face. "I brought you your favorite candy. Meet me in the game room and I'll give you it." she leaned over and gave a big kiss to Richard's left cheek. Richard's cheeks went pick and his mouth dropped open slightly. She let out a giggled and Roy and Jason snickered. Richard snapped back to reality and glared at Roy and Jason.

"Yeah, I uh-uh I-I mean, ew, Kori! Cooties!" and he bolted from the room. Kori let out another amused giggled and turned to to the remaining boys.

She propped an elbow on both of their shoulders and smiled. "Good job today team."

"Yep." Roy agreed with a smile of his own.

"We'll always be the Out Laws."

and so they were.

* * *

**hmm.. this was just a short one shot I thought of the other day. Leave me a review to let me know what you think!**

***two finger salute***


End file.
